Promises
by Aubrie1234
Summary: When you make a promise, you don't want to break it, otherwise there might be consequences. MI6 breaks their promise to Alex and send him to the newest Total Drama island on a mission, where he meets and makes new friends, fights Fang, and uncovers something he wished he had never found out in the first place. And, can the contestants (and the hosts) handle Alex?
1. Chapter 1

Promises

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **Dear Readers, the first Alex Rider and Total Drama crossover! I can't believe some people, especially with this material! Alex is a teen, who could go on the island to investigate something... Seriously! Anyway, this is set after the Alex Rider series (which I have finally finished!) and after season 5 of Total Drama. I made up the island they go to, too!**

* * *

Alex hated this; he wished that MI6 would have kept their promise and left him alone for once. But, as he learned after the first few missions, they wouldn't be away for long and they didn't keep their promises, even if Mrs. Jones was now the head of MI6.

Alex was on a boat, going to an island off the coast of Canada. MI6 had managed to contact him in San Francisco, and now he was on a mission once again. Total Drama, a show famous in North America, was under threat by mysterious messages. MI6 was suspicious, since the show hadn't gotten any before, or any serious ones (at least), and since he was the closest, they had asked him to go as extra security. He questioned this, but they had provided him with a background story that should convince the host, Chris McLean, though he would have pretty much let Alex on the show already if he wanted it.

Alex had also gotten folders on each of the contestants so he could learn more about them (and which ones he should avoid as well) and see if they had anything against Total Drama; they all hated it, but tolerated it so they could get the cash prize. MI6 had explained this to be normal, but Alex made sure to remember it in case it had anything to do with the threats. He also learned more about McLean and his 'tendencies' from another file, not to mention Chef.

"These guys are crazy." Alex had muttered as he read over the challenges the contestants had gone through before, "I don't care what MI6 says; I'm going to get off this island, one way or another."

The island, as it happened, also had an ironic name: Spionage, German for espionage. The camp also had an ironic name: Spion, also German for spy. For one thing, Alex was wondering why the names were in German when they weren't before; for another, he wondered why HE had to go to the island that had the most ironic names instead of someone else. Couldn't MI6 have sent someone older as an intern? He sighed as the boat continued its journey north.

* * *

"Welcome, contestants!" Chris stated, though everyone wasn't happy. Everyone form the previous seasons was there, including a reformed Ezekiel, a reformed Scarlett, and the less likable teens (not to mention the ones who got voted off first).

"I know that we're going to be competing for millions of dollars again, but why with _them_?" Courtney jabbed her thumb at the newer contestants.

"Because, fans of Total Drama have been dying to see a season with all of the seasons together!"

"Isn't that basically what you did for All-Stars, except on a much smaller scale?" Cody asked.

"Yep, but this time, I'm giving the fans what they want! Plus, we're also going to have a special guest for the rest of the season."

"What special guest? Blaineley or that Josh guy again? I hope it isn't Mr. Coconut; no offense, Owen." Bridgette asked and the big guy shrugged, not at all bothered.

"Nope! He should be here in a few minutes. Right now, though, go to the campfire pit and wait." They all glanced at each other before leaving, a few grumbling about how they were even back in the first place. Chris grinned.

"Oh, is _this_ going to be an interesting season!" he whispered to himself.

* * *

The island soon came into sight and Alex gathered his bags (which were a fairly large suitcase and a sports bag), hoping that at the second they saw him, the contestants would protest and have him get booted off, though his background story stated otherwise. He doubted it, though; he probably looked as old as they were, about 16, though he was still 15. He sighed, regretting that he had ever agreed to this in the first place. The boat soon docked and two people were standing there, waiting for him. He recognized them as Chef and Chris, unfortunately.

"Welcome to TDNA, Alex!" The boy just lifted en eyebrow as he climbed off the boat. It sped away once he was off.

 _So much for stealing the boat._ he thought, then said, "TDNA?"

"Total Drama New Adventures!" Chris translated, "By the way, this is Chef. He's the one who cooks the food here, so you better have a strong stomach!" They both quietly laughed while Alex mentally kicked himself for even letting MI6 get him to come here, of all places.

"And, until we announce who will sleep where, you'll have to carry your bags with you. Everyone else is waiting at the campfire pit." Alex nodded and followed the horrible host as he walked away, heading towards where Alex supposed was the campfire pit. But, before they were too far away, he glanced back at the cook; Chef was grinning in a bad way, according to Alex, but he knew it couldn't be any worse than the challenges. He just hoped he would be spared from the worst of them.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding, McLean." Duncan as Alex appeared, " _That's_ our special guest? He's as old as we are!" Alex frowned at that.

"Yep! But, you've kinda got something wrong there, Duncan. Technically, Alex shouldn't be here in the first place. But, I'm allowing him to come for a large amount of money from some of his friends!" Alex groaned; so that was how they got McLean to accept him. They paid him; now he really hated MI6 more than ever.

"What about the technicality?" Scott asked.

"He's fifteen." They stared.

"...You're letting a fifteen-year-old kid compete on Total Drama because his friends are paying you?!" Jo said incredulously.

"I didn't even want to be here in the first place." Alex said, "For your information, I don't even want the money! I just want a way off this place."

"Well, you can't. Since you're our special guest, you don't get to compete for the money or get voted off." Alex briefly considered kicking McLean, "Besides, you get to help out with the challenges."

"How?" Dakota asked.

"Well, Alex here is going to help set up the challenges, give advice, and even help you through some of the tough parts! He can also do some parts of the challenges for you guys, but only with certain conditions." Alex now wanted to get revenge on MI6, if he wasn't killed here first, "And now, we get to pick the teams!" Everyone groaned.

"This time, since the fans have been asking for it, it'll be newbies vs. oldies! Everyone from the first through the third seasons, go to the right; everyone else except Alex, go to the left." Everyone did, albeit grudgingly.

"Wait. Their team only has 24 people while ours has 27." Cameron said after counting who was on what team.

"That's one reason why Alex is going to stay with the oldies for the rest of the season. I can exactly have him sleeping in my new house, can I?" This time, Alex kicked Chris in the shin before walking over to the team, a faint smile on his face. He got a high-five from Cody and a fist-bump from Duncan in return.

"OW!" Chris gripped his shin.

"That you deserved, you maniac." Alex said, "Now, where are the cabins? These bags aren't exactly light, you know."

"I could just as well give you a punishment, kid."

"I could take it without breaking a sweat." McLean gave him a glare as he stood up once again.

"Anyway, the oldies will be known as the Original Oldies and the newbies will be known as the Nobody Newbies. The cabins are at the campground, of course, and the one on the right goes to the Oldies while the left one goes to the Newbies. Both cabins have two floors; the girls will be sleeping on the lower floors while upstairs is for the guys. The confessional is nearby, where you can make your comments, and the showers are right beside it. Now, GET GOING!" This last part Chris said through a megaphone, making everyone cover their ears.

* * *

 _ **Confessional:**_

"What is McLean thinking, letting Alex on this island?!" DJ said, "I know the kid doesn't want to be here and we all agree with him; Gwen even teared her contract in half just to get off in the first season. Unfortunately, Chris had copies. Poor Alex..."

"I have half a mind to kick Chris' head in for letting Alex on the island!" Zoey said, "He's just a kid! One year younger than the required age, yes, and he doesn't want to be here, but Chris shouldn't have brought him here in the first place! Stupid Chris..."

"So, this is the confessional? It stinks; literally." Alex commented, holding his nose, "But, I have to hand it to McLean; he and that Chef guy are devious and, plus, the cabins are actually nicer than what he had for most of the seasons. No offense, but I just hope everyone gets kicked off soon so I can go home."

* * *

As they walked to the cabins, everyone asked him questions.

"I can't believe Chris, letting you on this island!" Mike said.

"I did say I didn't want to come, but my friends made me. I wonder if they did this so that they could kill me. They've been known to do it before, at least 3 and ½ times!"

"What's the half for?" Owen asked.

"You don't wanna know." Alex said. They decided not to press on the whole 'trying to kill me' thing, so they went onto other matters.

"By the way, do you have an accent?" Cameron asked.

"Yes; how did you know?"

"Your voice sounded slightly different; plus, since I've pretty much been a bubble-boy my whole life, I've learned to notice things. Where are you from?"

"Chelsea, in Britain." Rodney whistled.

"That's pretty far. How'd you get all the way over here?"

"Well, after my housekeeper died, no one was able to look after me anymore, so my friend's parents adopted me and brought me to America with them. That was a few months ago." No one knew really what to say.

"...Sorry." Alex waved it off.

"It's alright; it doesn't really affect me anymore. Just...don't mention it too often."

"Getting onto happier topics," Heather said, "What do you like to do?"

"Why should I tell you?" Alex said, "You've got other people to manipulate, you know." She fumed as the other contestants laughed.

"Oh, he burned you there, Heather! He saw right through you!" Tyler said.

"You don't have the right to talk, jock! You can't even kick a soccer ball at point blank range!" Alex winced, remembering the last time he heard the words 'point blank,' though that was for something else and it was spelled differently. Tyler, however, grew angry.

"I've been practicing, Heather! I bet I could do better than you could at soccer!" Before it could escalate, Trent intervened.

"Knock it off, both of you!" he said, "You need to save up your energy, in case McLean is planning a challenge for today." They instantly calmed.

"I wonder what challenge he's going to put us through _this_ time, anyway." Dave said, "It could be anything, like another paintball deer war-" Gwen covered his mouth.

"Don't go giving him ideas!" she hissed, "he could hear us from all over the camp with his cameras the first time; what's to say he doesn't have the same setup here?"

"Uh oh." Lindsay said, "That isn't good; I hope that we don't have to go through that whole Phobia Factor challenge again, though."

"You're giving him ideas, airhead!" Duncan said. Just then, they made it to the cabins. Chris also came on from the camp speakers.

"Attention, campers!" he said, "After you put your stuff away, I want you all to go down to the beach for your first challenge of the day! I'm giving you 30 minutes, so hurry!" It then cut off.

"I HATE that guy." Geoff said, "And I usually don't hate anyone."

"Well, lucky for you, he's a guy who has a natural knack for making everyone hate him!" Everyone laughed at Alex's comment.

"You know, Alex, I think we could really get used to you." Sky said before they went into their cabins, going to put their stuff away.

* * *

 _ **Well, another Alex Rider crossover! Seriously, I am a revolutionary in the field of Alex Rider crossovers! Anyway, tell me what you think; read & review, readers!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Promises

By: Aubrie1234

Alex set his bags on his bed; he was sharing a room with Harold, Justin, and Tyler. The room was large, and the beds occupied the four corners of the room; each bedroom in the cabins (there were at least four), both upstairs and downstairs, had four beds and was bare except for that, allowing them to decorate them any way the contestants wanted, but they didn't have the time. Chris wanted them for a challenge on the beach pronto, so they would have to unpack later. As for the rest of the cabin, there were stairs on the outside leading to upstairs, so the boys wouldn't get any ideas, nor would the girls; there was also an extra room downstairs, large enough to house at least 10 people on the furniture alone, called the 'Fun Room'; or, at least that's what the sign on the door had said. They only got glimpses into the room, since they were racing to get to the beach.

* * *

When they got there, they found a wrestling ring set on the sand, with McLean beside it, along with a table with three boxes on it; they ALL knew that this wasn't good.

"Welcome to the first challenge of the season!" he said, " Most of the challenges will be based on spying, like the island's name, but a few, like this one, will be quite different. You remember the Suckers Punched challenge, don't you?" Everyone except Alex nodded, though a few winced, "Well, we're going to do another version of the challenge! Chef and I have borrowed various animals and have brought them here for this challenge, where you have to randomly fight one of them. If you win, or at least survive for a minute, you win a point for your team. One of you is going to start off." He stuck his hands into the middle and left boxes, pulling out two pieces of paper.

"For starters, Alex, since you have no team, yet are going to participate in some of the challenges, I've put your name in both the Oldies and Newbies boxes. Anyway, you're going to fight Fang in the ring for the Oldies!" Everyone who recognized the name paled.

"...McLean, you _can't_ be _serious_!" Anne Maria stated, "Alex'll be killed before time's up!"

"I'm completely serious." he said, grinning, as Fang appeared with Chef from the camp, grinning and not restrained in the slightest. Alex was a bit surprised, but didn't show it, as the other contestants jumped.

"...You're right, Alex is good as dead if he fights Fang." Samey said. Chris ignored her.

"Well, Alex, time to get in there!" Alex slid under the ropes easily as Fang jumped into the ring on the other side. He growled happily, glad to have someone new to torment.

"When the bell rings, the fight will start. When it rings again, the fight will end. Begin!" Chef said before ringing the small cowbell he had with him. Alex just stood as Fang jumped forward, preparing a punch; when it flew through the air, Alex moved slightly, avoiding the punch before grabbing Fang's outstretched arm. Everyone was surprised before Alex, using the mutant shark's momentum against him, threw Fang over his shoulder and onto the piece of the ring behind him. Alex quickly moved away, tensing this time; he had revealed himself to know how to fight, which meant Fang wasn't going to underestimate him again.

Fang growled before rolling onto his stomach, jumping up to his feet and attacking Alex again; this time, he used rapid punches at Alex (not wanting to get caught in the trap again), whom dodged all of them with ease, not with jerky movements, but rolling with the force of them. After a few more seconds, Alex, while rolling with another punch, swung his right foot in a _Mawashi Geri_ , a roundhouse kick, hitting Fang in the stomach; he then used his own momentum to swing with his other foot in the same manner and then used a _Ashi Barai_ , a foot sweep, in a single fluid motion, combining all three. The two kicks pushed Fang backwards, toward the ropes, and the foot sweep made him fall backwards, onto the ropes, which snapped under his weight and he tumbled onto the ground, breathless and shocked. So were the other contestants and hosts, in fact.

"Well, I survived, I got a point for the Oldies, and now I'm leaving. Don't ask me to come back here again for the rest of the day, I'm warning you; _all_ of you." Alex said as he slipped under the ropes on another side of the ring. He then walked away quietly, soon disappearing from sight. Fang growled, irritated, and got up, but didn't go after Alex; instead, he stomped back to the campground, angry at getting beaten by a kid.

"...Did we just see that?" Noah asked, shocked.

"...I think I like Alex more than ever now." Jasmine said; Shawn gave the way Alex went a small glare, but no one noticed.

"...Anyway, I think we should get on with the challenge..." Chris said, finally getting out of his own shock, "So, like Alex said, one point for the Original Oldies!"

* * *

As the challenge continued, Alex climbed the giant cliff of the island (most of the island actually resembled the first island, in fact). Earlier, as they had left the campgrounds, he thought he had seen something at the top of the cliff, but wasn't sure; he was now going up there to investigate. He wasn't sure what he had seen, but he did see some sort of shadow.

Once he got to the top, he looked around, but didn't see anything, until he looked over the side of the cliff. About halfway down was some sort of device, and Alex doubted Chris had put it there. Using his rock-climbing skills, Alex climbed down to investigate and found it to be a bomb.

 _Typical,_ he thought, examining it, _However, though I don't know how to disarm it, I can at least speed up the time._ He pushed a few buttons, resetting the time until the bomb exploded, which he had now set to five minutes. He glanced down, then let go of the rock-face.

* * *

The rest of the challenge had been relatively easier, though the Original Oldies were ahead by Alex's one point. Soon, the challenge had come to an end (with the Original Oldies winning), just as a soaked Alex came up the beach (He had climbed onto the beach farther down, where they couldn't see him).

"Kid, why are you soaked?" Duncan asked, raising an eyebrow; he had it easy, having to take on the deer that he had given a noogie to on the first island. Alex ignored him, turning to Chris.

"McLean, after this challenge, was there a chance we were going up to the cliff?" Chris checked his schedule.

"Yeah, we're about to go up there now. Why?" Just then, the cliff exploded. As the rocks rained down, Alex smiled at the others' shocked expressions.

"That's why. And no, I didn't do anything up there, but I found a bomb and re-timed it so that it would go off early, so it wouldn't hurt or kill anyone. You owe me, McLean." Alex then walked back to the cabins calmly, as if he had just had a normal conversation and nothing had happened.

"...HOLD IT!" Chris and Chef ran after Alex, wanting to ask him what happened, though Alex already gave an explanation.

"...That is one _heck_ of a strange kid..."

"...Understatement of the day, Dave, understatement of the day..." Izzy said normally, once they all got their voices back.

"And, he also beat everyone in the coolness department." Alejandro shook his head at Cody's words.

"Yes, but did you see his eyes? They seemed...empty, almost. Like something bad happened to him."

"Do you think it was what happened to his housekeeper?" Lindsay asked.

"No, not unless it was something really bad." Brick said, "I know what Alejandro is describing; empty eyes, like Alex's are known as soldier's eyes, since many soldiers have them from seeing many things they wished they hadn't seen."

"But, he's just a kid!" Sierra protested, "How could he have soldier's eyes?"

"Alex is holding all kinds of mysteries." Heather said, "For once, I suggest we work together, all of us, to figure out what's with Alex."

"For once, I agree with Heather." Trent said, "Alex wasn't afraid, and didn't even flinch when the cliff exploded. He knows something, like maybe who tried to blow us up when we got to the cliff."

"But how are we going to keep this from him?" Owen said, "He'll just sniff out the liars like a bloodhound or me!"

"Owen's right for once." Scarlett said regretfully, "Alex is too smart. He'll find out in a matter of days, if not a week, and this is just what I observed from _today_."

"What about not doing anything in the Oldies' cabin, but discussing it all in the Newbies' cabin?" Beth suggested.

"We can't all be there or Alex will catch on." Cameron said, shaking his head, "This just isn't going to work."

"Yes it will!" Stacy insisted, "We just have to think of a way to talk about how to find out more about Alex without him knowing and snoop through his stuff!"

"Through his _stuff_?" Geoff asked incredulously, "Why his stuff?"

"Well, he could be hiding something there. He did bring just a suitcase and a sports bag, after all."

"The girl has a point." LeShawna said, "But what if the kid isn't hiding something and is just real smart or crazy? We can't go snoopin' around for that!"

"Well, we have ta come up with somethin', because I wanna know what Alex is hidin'. I just know he's hidin' somethin'!" Sugar said.

"Like with Ella?" Shawn put in. Sugar smacked him.

"Why don't we just go back to the cabins for now?" Harold sighed. Everyone agreed and made their way back to the cabins, and before the Oldies entered their cabin, the Newbies gave them sympathetic looks.

"Good luck with Alex, if he's in there." Sam said. They looked at each other worriedly before entering.

* * *

 ** _My second chapter for this story! Please read and review, readers!_**


End file.
